Wild Rose Feline Adventures
by younggrimm
Summary: Near got into Rose's potions and turned himself into a cat! Rose doesn't have the ingredients to make an antidote. Follow Near as he lives life as a cat.
1. Chapter 1

"This is a problem," I stared at the fluffy white kitten on my bed. The kitten cocked his head curiously.

"I'm out of ingredients for the reverse spell. I won't be able to change you back until Roger takes me shopping." His eyes widened the tiniest fraction, "Mew?"

"I'm so sorry, Near." I started to stroke the feline's fur. I suddenly got an idea. I unhooked my necklace and slipped off the charm, leaving a long black string. I dangled it in front of Near's fluffy face. His eyes lit up instantly and tried to capture the thread. I jerked it up when he was close to getting it, causing him to fall off my bed. I ran the string on the floor. He hid behind my shoe and wriggled his rear in the air, ready to pounce. He leapt into the air, small claws out, determined to capture his prey. I pulled it out of his path at the last second, making him roll sideways. Once right-side-up again he shook his head.

"I don't think you have any idea how adorable you really are," I giggled. "I'm gonna take a quick shower. I'll be right back." I ran to the restroom for a much needed rinse. Hoping Near doesn't get into too much trouble while I'm gone.

Rose left around three minutes ago, and I'm already bored. What to do to entertain myself? I guess I'll just go for a walk. I wedged my paw into the slightly ajar door and I pulled it open enough to slip my body through. As I passed the bathrooms, I could hear Rose's beautiful voice

"_'Your faith was strong, but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, she cut your hair_

_And from your lips, she drew the Hallelujah'" _

I decide to go outside. When I got out the back door, the sun hit my coal eyes, causing me to sheild them. The sun was nice and warm, soaking into my light fur. For some odd reason, I rubbed my head against the ground and flipped onto my back to enjoy the star's heat. I fell asleep seconds later.

_Snap! _What was that? I jumped onto all fours, fully alert. "Grrrrr.." A low growl sounded nearby. Oh no. I glanced behind me to find a gigantic Rottweiler running towards me! Instincts forced me to run and find a place to hide. I took off around the entire yard. I finally caught sight of a tree. While I prefer a different escape, this was my only option. I quickly hooked my claws into the bark and heaved myself to the highest branch I'd allow. The canine wouldn't give up and circled the tree! This is by far the most terrifying experience of my life!

"Rose! Rose, where are you?!" I cried out. A tear slipped down my cheek. "Please help me, Rose." I whimpered. I think I felt something biting me, but I was too scared to pay any mind to it.

"Dammit, Fluffy!" I heard Rose yell from a distance.

"Fluffy! How'd you get out of your cage?" Roger pulled the dog away. "Thank you for letting me know he got out, Rose." Rose nodded and climbed up to my branch. A figure caught my eye from the building entrance. Mello.

"Near, come on. I"m just a few steps away, sweetheart," she coaxed me tenderly. I unhooked myself from the tree trunk and cautiously walked across the branch. I buried my face into her chest and cried while she held me to her and jumped down.

A near death experience with an "escaped" dog could even rattle Near up. The poor guy was shaking like a leaf in the middle of a Kansas tornado! He buried his small face into the inside of my elbow. When we were safely in my dorm, I set him on my comforter.

"You alright, snowflake?" he just nudged my hand and trailed his pink tongue along the back of my hand. I scratched the side of his neck, causing him to close his eyes and purr in pure bliss. Suddenly, he made a small "mew!" and scratched his shoulder. I pinned him down and parted his fur in a few spots, discovering little black insects along his skin.

"Fleas, Near!Seriously? I leave you alone for ten minutes, and you decide to pick up a parasite?" He flattened his ears and looked to the side. I shouldn't be yelling at him. I picked him up and jogged to the nearest restroom. I turned the water to a lukewarm setting and gently set him in. I poured unscented shampoo onto him and lathered, using my nails to make the itch go away. I rinsed him off after a while and wrapped him in a towel. I drained the bug infested sink. I ran a comb through Near's snow locks. Within minutes, his fur was combed and I brought him to his room. As I turned to leave, I felt him tug on the hem of my shirt. His eyes became huge, pleading me to not leave him alone.

With a sigh, I scooped him up and we settled down in my room. I turned off my lamp and pulled the little cottonball closer to me. "Goodnight, Near."

"Mew." He snuggled into me and I stroked his back. Within moments, my personal purr machine was fast asleep, me not far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to a pressure on my arm. What the hell happened last night? Oh yeah, Near turned into a cat. He had a grin on his face as he purred and kneaded my arm. I placed a gentle kiss to his forehead before lightly shaking him awake.

"Near, wake up," he lazily popped one eye open and snuggled closer. "Mew," he yawned and flipped onto his side, facing me. I nudged his nose with my own.

"Morning, puffball," he licked my nose. I giggled at the sensation. A sudden need to stretch overtook me, and I stretched my arms out. When I pulled them back, I scooped Near up and pulled him to me. I started giving him a belly rub, "I love you so much!" I finally got up and strode to my dresser. I glanced at the kitten on my bed, an eyebrow cocked. Seeming to understand, he burrowed under my bed sheets as I changed.

"Alright, let's go," I felt around the bed for him. After confirming a lump was him, I reached under to get him and wrapped him in my jacket.

"Mew," he rubbed his head against my hand.

The halls filled with children as the breakfast bell rang. Everyone pushed and shoved their way to the Commons, a child pushed me into the wall. _Ow!_ Near licked my cheek, probably a reassurance that I'm alright.

"Oh my God! That is the _cutest _cat _ever!"_Linda exclaimed. Great, just great. She rushed up to us, causing Near to shrink farther into my jacket. Her shrill voice probably annoys him as much as it does me.

"Linda," I tried to get her to lower her voice, "please don't shout. I found him this morning and he's scared. From what I can see, he's fairly young and he was alone when I found him. I'm going to get him something to eat. I'll come find you when he's better, okay?"

"O-okay," she held the door open for me. I nodded my thanks and walked away. I smirked to myself, I can lie my way through anything. I grabbed a tray and made my way through the line. As I passed a plate of eggs and bacon, Near glanced at me with widened eyes. A conventional breakfast is what he wants. I grabbed the plate and some fruit. I then snatched a cup of milk.

I sat us at a table near the doors. Near hopped out of my jacket as I ripped the bacon into smaller chunks.

"It's forbidden to have pets, you know," Mello and his wonderful personality from heaven strolled by.

"Then you may want to release the floor length chinchilla you have locked in your closet," I replied, "Besides, how can you resist this face?" I held Near up. I saw Mello's eyes soften as he pet the kitten's soft fur. He quickly caught himself and stomped away. I giggled and inhaled the rest of my fruit, Near ate his food daintily compared to me.


End file.
